She rises from the ground like a skyscraper
by JayLovesAusllyAndBade
Summary: Basically Beck and Jade are best friends. Jade gets picked on and hides her feelings and Beck is popular and indecisive. Will they come together and go against the odds? (Sorry I'm TERRIBLE at summaries) by the way reviews would be nice people :) check out part two it's coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Beck and Jade where eating lunch at Whisper High where they went to school. They were best friends.

"Jade I'm serious! I saw a ghost in my house really"

"I'm sure you did Beck" jade said laughing too hard. A jock came over to the table and asked

"soooo look at the two love birds"  
Beck said in a rush "I DON'T love her! I DON'T even like her like that. She's just a friend!"

"So then why aren't you over there with the Cheerleaders who's been throwing themselves at you?"

"Because Jade would be lonely"

Jade just looked down at her arm she's learning to ignore people so she won't go back to doing her 'stress reliever'. Then the Jock who's name was Tayvion asked Jade If she wanted to eat lunch with them. She shook her head  
"no I'm good right here"  
"whatever" he walked away. Which left Jade and Beck sitting there awkward. Jade bounces up

"I'm...uh going to go"  
Beck looked up at her from where he was sitting, she looked a little upset.

"Jade where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it Beck...go eat with the cheerleaders... I don't want to hold you back"  
Then she kept walking before Beck could say something to her. She got to the door of the cafe' ,turned around,and saw tons of Cheerleaders surrounded by Beck. He looked back at her and she walked away. She skipped the rest of her classes and went home to her little brother. She lived with her baby brother who's 2weeks old and her dad who's an Lawyer so she hardly gets to see him. Her mom left the family to go live with her boyfriend after cheating on her dad and having the baby.

"Anybody home?" Jade asked knowing the nanny was.  
"In the kitchen Jade." the Nanny, Jackie said. Jade walked up the long hallway till she got to the kitchen. Once In there her baby brother wouldnt stop bouncing from joy to see her. She went over and picked him up from his chair then she sat down.

"I know school doesn't get out this early jade"  
"Yeah I just skipped the rest of it"  
"What happen?" Jackie asked concerned.  
"Nothing..." Jackie gave jade a look. Jade smiled and looked back.  
"Seriously I'm fine, go home im here your free to go" Jackie gave Jade one last look before leaving.

"Come on Jay, let's go play in your play room maybe daddy will be home early" she said to her baby brother. Their house was HUGE. 17 rooms, 3 movie rooms, 16 bathrooms, 3 pools, race car room, art room, and Jade's studio. She walked to the elevator and went to the 6th floor. She played with Jay and did her homework for hours. It was around 6 when the doorbell rang. Jade scooped up Jay who was sleep now and went to the door. Jay woke up by the noise.  
"I think your daddy forgot his keys again" she said to Jay. She opened the door and it wasn't her dad but it was Beck. Jay LOVED Beck he was really nice to him. Jay reached out and Beck was about to take him when Jade moved him closer to her.

"what are you doing here?" she asked him.  
"I wanted to see if you where ohkay" he said smiling.  
"well I'm fine, bye." jade said trying to close the door. Beck put his foot in the way.

"jade please what's up? I'm not leaving till you tell me, so please just tell me."

"You...you acted like I was just...nothing to you at lunch today. Like I was holding you back so i removed myself. I thought I was doing the right thing... I figured you wanted me away."

"no weirdo, your my best friend! Why would I want you to remove yourself form me!?"

Jade walked away talking implying for Beck to follow, she walked back to Jay's play room and sat him down to play. He crawled from Jade to Beck with Toys.

"So you could be with the cheerleaders...surrounded by pretty girls."

"Jade you're crazy. I was fine with you right there. They were all annoying!"  
"oh"  
"Jade I'm serious"  
"I know, I was...being stupid I'm sorry"  
"it's fine your always actin stupid."  
"shut up" she said laughing.  
"we'll you missed a good singing class! We have to come up with a new original song singer have to sing it at the dance this Friday!"

"THIS FRIDAY! I-I cant make a GOOD, NEW song by FRIDAY! That's like impossible"

"You'll do great.! I'm sure you've been working on tons already."

"Yea but still...UHG". Beck bust up laughing.

"Jade? Who else is hear?" she heard her father asking.

"Just Beck Daddy" she yelled.  
Her dad came in the and step in the doorway and smiled.

"Hey Beck "  
"Hey "  
"Being nice to Jade?"  
"Most deff." he laughed again.  
"you staying for dinner?"  
"Nah my momma needs me actually. I just came to see if Jade was alright"

"I can handle myself just fine by the way..." jade added being ignored by the both of them.

"Alright well I'll see you soon" Mr.W said to Beck.

"Yessir you will". Once Mr.W closed the door, Jade asked Beck a question.

"SOOOO Becky..." she paused.  
"Sooooooo Jadeyyyy ?" he copied her. She laughed.  
"Why haven't you started dating on of the chert leaders if you like them so much?"

"Jade you know me waaaaaay better than that. None of them are my type."

"Yea I know...but still"

"I act-" Beck started but Jay started to cry and started to yell at Jade to keep him quite. She scooped her little brother up and looked back at Beck.

"Hey I think it's probably best if you leave Beck, my dads going into work mood" Jade smiled laughing a bit.

"haha alright I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

"yea! Does it bother you that people think where dating since that's so outrageous to you Oliver? " she didn't let him answer the question she just closed the door. Went in Jays room, got him ready for bed, kissed him goodnight and went in her room and went to sleep.

.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jade was walking to school since Beck hadn't picked her up, and she saw him and a cheerleader in his car kissing. She walked right past his car and on to class. When he saw her in the hallway she went the other way it was only till lunch when he came and sat next to her with his new girlfriend.

"hey" he smiled.

"Yea hey"

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned looking at her scrunched up eyebrow and its piercing.

"You said you'd give me a ride to school this morning...but you where to busy swapping spit with some chick who I swear 'wasn't your type'..." Jade said using air quotes.

"Jade I-"

"Save it. Do what you want...I don't care" she got up and left. Beck started to get up and go after her but was stopped by his girlfriend.

"Let her go she was holding you back Beck Beck"  
"Beck Beck?" Beck said to her. He didn't like the name at all.  
"Yeah, come on let's go eat with more ,how should I say it?... Popular people"

"Alright let's go" so they went to sit with the athletes and cheerleaders.


	3. Chapter 3

Once school was over Jade was walking home when a car pulled up on the side of her.

"Jade you need a ride?" asked while holding hands with his gf Cassidy. Jade looked over and saw them.

"Nope."  
"Can I come over later?" Beck asked which got Cassidy talking.  
"Why do you need to go over HER house, she's poor, and your MY boyfriend"

Jade just stopped and froze she was anything BUT poor. She was the second richest family in her town...nobody knew that though.

"But she's MY bestfriend!" Beck said. Cassidy got out the car.

"It's me or her! And if you chose me you CAN'T see HER again"  
Jade just new her best friend would choose her. Beck looked at her then Cassidy. Then he Whispered.

"I'm sorry jade..." Beck grabbed Cassidy and pulled her into a hug then kissed her. Jade stood there frozen.

"no...no its fine" jade said then ran home. Beck looked after her. He'd hurt her. Jade ran home crying, to find her dad home

"Jade my god what's wrong?"  
"He choose his new girlfriend over me daddy. I thought...I thought I ment something to him..."

"Jade you can't let him get you down..."  
"I feel stupid. I'm just gonna go to for a swim, is Jay ohkay?"  
"Yeah I just put him to sleep."  
"Alright..."  
She walked to her room and changed clothes grabbed her headphones and lap top and went to the pool where she sat on her floaty chair. And began making lyrics for her song. She got a text from Beck saying he was sorry... She ignored him and went back to her song. Because her laptop could be connected to the house's wiring system, in her ear, she heard her dad ask.

"Jade he's hear would you like me to-?"  
"No" she said.  
"Alright" he said.

"Jade please! I know your there in your pool on your floaty chair in your black swimsuit."

She still ignored him.

"Jade please...I'm sorry... I don't know why-"  
Jade got out the pool and ran to the door and yelled at him.

"Your SORRY? You DITCHED ME for some girl you JUST meet...and your SORRY? I thought I was important to you I thought-"

"Jade you are I'm-"  
Jade started to cry.

"No I'm not I never was..."  
Then she turned around and saw her dad and Jay. Jay crawled over to her she picked him up and started to walk away.

"Jade please...I'm I-" Beck started.

"Beck I think it's best if you leave" mr. West said

" please."  
"You LIED to her face, you said she was your best friend she's been with you through everything and you just left her for some girl who probably can't keep her legs closed...you've made her cry. Please go."

"please please please please don't don't-" Mr. West closed the door. Jade went in her room and crawled in bed with Jay and fell asleep. The next day at lunch Jade went to her locker and saw Beck right there.


	4. Chapter 4

"I need to get in there"

"I'll move once you listen to me"

"never mind it's not that important...remind you of something?" she said sarcastically, looked at him, then walked away.

"come to the dance tonight" he yelled down the hallway.

" I have to... Performing" then she kept walking.

After school Jade went home and got ready. She wore a nice sized dress tight at the top and big and puffy at the bottom. She did her hair and put on everything else that was needed, took pictures and took her limo to the dance. Once she got there everybody looked at her. Cassidy came up to her and said smartly.

" Your daddy could actually pay for a limo?"

"my daddy, J. WEST, can pay for TONS of limos"

"your dad is J. west?"

"yep"

"he's...he's like-" Cassidy stuttered.

"the 2nd richest person in this town?... Yea I know." then she flipped her hair and kept walking. Everybody moved and Jade walked thorough. From her Mansion to the school she realized she can't let people or fake friends bring her down anymore. She realized she had some growing to do but that she can make it. When everybody was settled, her name was called and she started to walk on stage. There was a stole for her to sit on while she sung because let's face it these heels where killing her feet . She took her seat right in front of the mic & began singing Once the music came on.

"Skies are crying, I am watching

Catching tear drops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to make me feel like

There's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken

And untangle you from me

Would it make you feel better

To watch me while I bleed?

All my windows still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here,

Watch you disappear

Yeah, oh

Go run, run, run

Yeah, it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Oh Oh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper"

she looked out at the crowd and they were all shocked then exploded with applause!


End file.
